The Witches Master Futa Plan
by Madam Scarlet Heart
Summary: It's a Futa Cinder and Salem sex conquest story, that's really kinda it...why, this is a good description
1. The Witches Plan

**So this is my first actual rwby story, its a Futa Cinder and Futa Salem story where Cinder goes out and uses sex to rule ze WORLD! Anyway, enjoy or dont i don't give a damn!**

"DAMN IT ALL!"Salem screams as she watches Cinder fail her, yet again. The white witch's black veins glow with a purple-redish glow surrounding her. Her eyes glow a bright red with fury and anger, at her pathetic follower and herself.

"How many fucking times have I said 'Don't let your sexual feelings get in the way of the mission!', but of course she's in a strip club gets all the lap dances she wants, wasting money and time on loose women!" Salem watches as Cinder slaps the ass, grabs the tits and gets danced on by three hookers in a private room in the back of Juniors club. Salem dismisses the spell of watching and storms out of her lair to her bedroom.

"If she likes women and sex so much, I'll give her what she truly desires!" The snow skinned women searches through her chests, drawers, cabinets and other storage places.

"Ah ha! There you are, my wonderful failed creation! You shall help bring Remnant too it's knees! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cinder, after being done with those dancers, walks down the black and red halls of Salem's mansion, raveling in her time with them. Despite what she puts on, Cinder is a total lady-killer, literally in certain cases. Very few people know the real her and are still living today, which includes her boss, and Emerald, Mercury's too stupid and uptight to realize anything. The pyromancer struts down the halls, with a big smirk on her face and eyes close, dreaming about all manors of sexual fantasies.

CREAK

As Cinder opens the massive door into Salem's...office type place...I guess? She walks in, expecting too be yelled at by her boss who looks like an Ursa mated with a albino huntress, but hears nothing at all.

"Salem? Hello? It's Cinder, your meant to be yelling your mouth off at me?"

Cinder walks around her...place of work...until she sees lights coming out of the witches room, and some rather...interesting noises. Which Cinder knows all to well, and it sends shivers down her spine and her skimpy, red lace panties wet.

 **Well, theres the prologue, it's still in development but it should be more later, here it is. Enjoy or don't, review or don't, I really dont give a fuck! Until next time you perverted bitches and bastards!**


	2. The Killing Blow

**Here is the first actual part of the conquest story, it's really fucking early where I live and I have so much shit in school, but fuck it.**

As Cinder creeps ever so slowly towards her boss's door, she can't help but wonder what Salem could be doing...yeah that's bullshit, she know's the white witch is fucking herself and Cinder, being a player, can't resist the draw of sex.

CREAK

Cinder slowly pushes the door open to see a sight thats both shocking and arousing at the same time. Salem. With a 14 inch white dick between her legs, with dark purple, black veins on it. Thw witch's ghostly hands stroking along its 3 and a half inch girth, moaning in pleasure.

 _Has she always had such a monster cock?!_ Cinder thinks too herself as she watches her boss fuck herself. The shear size of it makes Cinder's mouth drool and panties soaked, wanting too be in there.

 _Damn, it's so...big...and hard...aaahhh!_

WOOSH

"WHAT THE?!"

With a flick of her wrist, Salem swings the door open and Cinder goes flying into the room, landing at the foot of the pale skinned womens bed. As Cinder regains her senses, she sees two white feet in front of her. _Welp, I'm doomed._

The pyromancer tries to sit up, but hit's her head on...something. Cinder backs up to see Salem, with her now 16 inch throbbing dick between her legs, and a evil red glow coming of her eyes.

"S-Salem...heh...how are you, boss?"

"Silence, fool!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Not only did you fail the task I sent you out to do, you used that time and money wasted on hookers and strippers!"

"Hey they weren't hook-"

"And now you spy on me in my private session?! I should turn you into a Boarbatusk for this!"

Cinder, not wanting to become that pig grimm, bows her head and begs for her crazy ass boss's forgiveness. After several minutes of Cinder bullshitting her way out of being a monster, Salem gets down on one knee, and lifts her head up.

"You hav failed me, plain and simple. I cannot forgive you for this..."

Cinder looks down in defeat.

"...but you are a good servant, even when you fuck up, so I'll give you one last chance to make it up to me."

Cinder, still looking down, is shocked an over joyed by this development...until she feels something...rather hard poke at her hair. Cinder's wish is cumming true.

"Now, if you want to be forgiven, you must tend to my needs. Suck. Now!"

Not wasting anytime, Cinder throws her hands around the base of the monster before her and starts too lick it all over. Her tongue running over it's veins sends shivers of pleasure down Salem's ghostly spine.

PHMPH

As Cinder puts the first 3 inches into her mouth, she starts her blowing. Going back and fourth, tongue sliding all over, trying to quell her boss's rage.

"Ohhhh, that's good, but not enough!"

Salem grabs her blowers hair and forces more of her cock into her warm, tight throat. Taken aback by this Cinder's eyes go wide, and tears start too form on the edges, still blowing the massive dick. Salem, not really caring for her minion...at all currently, throws her head back, moaning and hissing as Cinder gives the witch the best blow job of her fucking life.

"GURK! GAG! URK!"

Cinder, weather to entise Salem or actually is, makes chocking noises, which only turns the snow witch on even more. She shoves even more of her cock into Cinder's mouth, only 6 inches left out, Cinder starts to squirm, trying too get away and, you know, breath. The struggels send vibrations to her throat, causeing Salem to thrust more into her, back and fourth. This goes on for about 5 minutes until Salem shoves the entire 16 inches innto her minions throat. Cinder, at this point has dropped her arms and is just mindlessly sucking her...masters massive boner.

"UUUUURRRGGGGG!"

As Salems yells, she forces it all the way and explodes her evil load into Cinder throat...well stomach really. The sperm continues to pump ot of her cock like a damn had broke, so much that it's expanding her stomach and cumming back up her throat. Cinders eyes begin to fade, and her face slowly turns blue.

POP

"AAAAAHHAAA! GAK! HACK!"

As Salem pulls out, Cinder breathes again, with a lot of seed being throw up as well. As Salem sit's back down on her bed, Cinder falls over side ways, trying to breath again, cum coating her insides.

"That was wonderful Cinder, but I've had my fun."

With a snap of her fingers, her huge dick vanishes. It takes Cinder about 3 minutes to recover and notice this.

"What happened to your big cock, my Queen?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

Salem remembers that her since this was the first...test...her cum has made Cinder a obedient, and sex hunrgy love slave.

"It's a failed spell I made a few years ago. I never saw the use for it, until now. I shall give you this...gift...and you will use to bend the women around to your knees!"

"Really?! Oh thank you, my Queen! I will use it too rule in your name!"

"Yes, yes you will, now come her and get my gift."

Cinder walks up to Salem, and the witch pulls out a scroll, and with a flash of her dark purple aura, the scroll glows in a white manor, then a bright flash. As Cinder's eye sight returns, she looks down to see an 8 inch dick between her legs.

"I will give you full control of when and how you use it. How big you want it to be, how girthy, how big your balls are, how long you last, how many gallons you'll dump in women everywhere! Use this tool to crush the wills and bend the minds of those whore around you, now GO! Go spread your sexual conquest, and I'll summon you once you've just gotten started!"

"Yes my Queen, thank you!"

Cinder leaves Salem's evil domain, with a mile wide smirk on her face.

 _Who shall Fall first? Hahahahaha..._

 **This is the first time I edited a story and had no spelling errors, not bad. Anyway, the next shall be one of the many RWBY girls, but I think either Neo or Emerald are the logical whores to fuck into submission next. Review, fav, follow, don't give a flying fuck if ya do. Until next time you perverted bitches and bastards!**


	3. Take the Thief's V-Card

**So the pole said Emerald, you sick fucks get your thief!**

"I will now show you how to use your knew sexual powers to bind the will's and break the mind's of women all round you."

Salem brings up the...computer screen...if that's what there called in Reamnent? It brings up several graphs, notes and...very interesting pictures.

"Wow! You've put a lot of research into this. Did you plan this?"

"Not at first, my dear. But after seeing you fail me time after time again, wasting it going into your sexual desires, I got an idea."

"You had a wet dream about me with a massive dick, right?"

The white witch blushes, turning around to grab the scroll, which she named The Tome Of Fem-Cock. She unrolls it, and hands it to Cinder.

"This spell was meant to be a spell that gives a female the magical disguise as a male, not the voice or anything else, just makes you look male. It clearly didn't work."

"I beg to differ boss. I can finally fulfill my dreams about fucking women with the need of a strap-on! Oh, momma is gonna have fun with you!"

Cinder holds the scroll up to her face and rubs against it...weird ass flame women.

"Use the scroll for sex but don't actual mate with the damn thing, Cinder!"

"Awww!"

"UGH! Now, the first thing you should know, you can choose the length and the girth of the dick. You can also control how big the balls shall be, how long you last until you ejaculate and how much cum you dump into a women. Could be a quarter or 10 gallons. If your target is in a weakened state by the intercourse or is just a weak willed person, your cum can have affects on there mind, turning them into mindless loves slaves, begging for there mistresses big lady cock. And, the most important thing, you can choose if your sperm causes women get pregnant or not."

"OH THANK CHRIST! Cause I ain't gonna be a good daddy momma! And mind control and breaking? Damn, I'm so happy right now"

"Silence! But there will be some side effects every now and then. Like it stays longer, you feel more tired, lactation. And I have the perfect first candidate to test your ability."

"Already? Sweet, name who it is and I shall fuck them into submission!"

"Someone you know quite well, a rather interesting, mint colored hair thief."

"Emerald...I guess she is the closest and she has been an obedient pawn for me so far. Alright, when I return, I'll give her a 'private talk'."

"Yes, most excellent. Take the Tome and go! Go spread your powerful semen through the women of the world! And I want updates twice a week!"

"You got it boss, goodbye."

After Cinder got back from Salems...weird red crystal place...she told Mercury to have the night off, go to a bar or fuck a hooker, she clearly didn't give a damn. She told Emerald that she wanted to talk to her alone, so told her minion to meet her in the warehouse they use for training and storage.

"Hello? Cinder? Are you there?"

"Emerald, yes I am. Come back to my office."

Cinder talks over the catwalk, her voice echoing in the large building. The pyromancer has transformed her office into a perfect love den, complete with gags, binds, whips, ropes, blindfolds, dildos and vibrators. Cinder reveals The Tome Of Fem-Cock, and she is covered in a white light. When her vision comes back to her, she sees her 9 inch monster, only 3.5 girth. _I wonder if she can use her semblance during sex?_ The women thinks to herself.

CREAK

"Cinder? A-A-Am I in trouble?"

The fear, the meek-ness, the uncertainty...all the above is what her voice sounds, and it makes Cinder get a massive boner, hoping for how much fun she'll have!

"No, not at all. I just wanted to...get to know you better!"

"Uhhhh, are you alright?"

"Oh, I've never been better, my dear Emy!"

"E-E-E-Emy?!"

As Emerald rounds the corner, she sees something tahts both scares and...deep inside, excites her. Cinder, laying on a blood red bed, with her massive throbber waiting to be touched by the thief. Her eyes glow the fiery orange glow as she licks her lips at Emerald's face and her thighs rubbing together.

"Why, hello there my dear Emy."

Emerald gets a shiver down her spine at how silky smooth her boss's voice was, and her red eyes can't be pried of Cinder's massive meat monster. She starts to drool at a naked Cinder, her raven hair, her amber eyes, her small but perky bust, her slim and slender figure with enough curves to make her go wild! Cinder stands up, and sexually walks over, saying her hips and her dick standing tall and hard. She grabs Emeralds chin and raises it up.

"You're drooling."

As Emerald tries to cover her mouth, Cinder grabs her hands and pins them against the wall.

"Did I say it was bad? The more you drool, the easier by big, long, hard futa cock goes into your little tan mouth!"

"Wha?!"

Cinder throws Emerald to the bed, and leaps onto her, tearing her clothes with a animal like vigor. Cinder takes Emeralds C cup tits and sucks on them, making the mint head moan in pleasure. Cinder pushes Emy against the bed board, as puts her boner in front of the tanned beauty.

"My dear Emy. SUCK. Or I find a new bitch!"

Without missing a beat, Emy starts to lick and lightly suck her boss's massive dick. Cinder runs her fingers through her hair, gazing at her red eyes as she starts to suck the first 3 inches. Her small mouth, her warm, skilled tongue makes Cinder feel incredible.

"MMMMM! That's good, but not enough!"

"HHHHHMMM?!"

Cinder grabs Emy's head and shoves more the cock into her mouth, going much faster than she could on her own. Cinder's eyes slightly glaze over, and her tounge hangs out. She then shoves the entire cock into her mouth, deepthroating her as fast and as hard as she could. Emy's eyes are wide and tears stream down her checks. Emerald tries and put her hands on Cinders legs, but can't life a muscle due to the lack of oxygen she has. After 15 minutes of skull fucking, Emerald is on the verge of passing out. Cinder sees this and smirks while she screams out in bliss as she explodes her gallon load into Emy's whore throat. The sperm gushes down her throat, into her stomach, so much that it expands a little. White cream bursts from her mouth around the cock, and drips slightly onto her modest chest.

"Ah, that was wonderful, wasn't it Emy?"

As Cinder pulls out, Emerald takes several deep breathes as she tries to not throw up the girl cum in her bod. The cum works it's magic, and messes with Emeralds mind.

"Y-Y-Yes mommy! It was wonderful! I loved sucking your mommy cock!"

'Mommy? Oh delightful, it turns out it does mess with her semblance, so she sees me as the one she wants most, a mother."

"Please mommy, make me feel good! My pussy's all wet from choking on your big dick! Please, love me!"

Cinder, totally freaking out in her head, cause one of her fantasies is cumming true, smirks big, evil and sexy at the hazy eyed tanned beauty spread her lips apart.

"Of course my little Emy, Mommy Cinder will take good care of you! Would you like mommy's love?"

"YES! I want to be loved by Momma Cinder so bad!"

Cinder, reads the Tome again, and the light flashes again. With her now 10.5 inch and 5.5 girth cock ready and willing to spray, she lunge forward, locking Emerald in a tongue swallowing contest while Emerald fondles her small tits and Cinder rubs her clit with her thumb and squeeze her plump, brown jiggly ass.

"MMMMM!"

Emerald almost screams out bloody fuckin murder when Cinder barley puts the head into her cunt. As the fire witch slowly slids herself into her velvety folds.

 _Hmm? A wall? Aaahhh, look's like my little girl is innocent...until NOW!_

"YYYYYAAAAAAA!"

Cinder pushes through Emy's hymen, taking her virginity. The blood runs from Emy's tight puss onto the already blood colored bed.

"M-M-M-Mommy! It h-h-hurts! Why does it hurt?!"

"Cause my big cock broke your hymen, that means your no longer a virgin. I took it from you as I broke through your seal."

"I...feel pain...but it's so nice...I...I love you mommy!"

Cinder, blushing slightly, feels happy when her little Emy says that, the thing she never had.

"I...I love you to...my little EMY!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Cinder shoves her cock into her Emy as much as her small frame could take it. She starts fucking her 'daughter' rapidly and hard. Long, powerful thrusts into her caramel snatch. Cinder starts to flooded with pleasure as she fucks Emy like a rabbit fanus in heat!

"FFFFFFUUUUUU! Cinder...your so...NNNGGGGHHHHH!"

"Your so god damn fucking tight Emy! Your warm, velvety insides are squeezing my big mommy cock so well!"

After 45 minutes of none stop plowing, Emerald screams at the top of her lungs as she sprays her first orgasm violently and all over Cinder's hips.

"Yeah...spray your thief cum all over my big futa dick, mommy's little slut! OOOHHH! Mommy's gonna cum do deep into your pussy, baby!"

"YES! Please, cum into my little slutty cunt! Cum hard into my womb! PLEASE! MOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYY!"

"UUUURRRRRRAAAAAA!"

As Cinder shoves her entire length into Emy and blows her massive load! The cum keeps flowing into her womb, quickly expanding her stomach. The shear amount of cum starts bursting out her hole, even with the massive dick blocking it.

After 2 minutes of breathing and panting, Cinder removes her cock from Emerald. But the second she does, the cum just flows out, cumming out of her body as her stomach slowly flattens. 3.5 gallons of cum now all over the bed and the floor and some still in her womb.

"Haaaa...mommys cum is inside me...haaaa...im gonna have mommys baby...haaaa!"

"Actually, you won't unless I wish it to be so, but maybe in the future you WILL have mommys baby...would you like that, my little Emy?"

"Y-Y-Yes momma, I want to be your slut! I wanna be a mommy too!"

Cinder, smirking an evil smile, pats Emeralds head, loving what she turned into. _Salem gave me this gift, I'll use it to the fullest, no matter how they will plead, they WILL me mine! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Cinder leans back in her bed, the dick slowly vanishing, falls asleep with her Emy in her arms. She slowly starts dreaming of her being a 'momma' with her little Emy, her little minty thief.

 **Yep, that's kinda incest is wincest...ah its good fap/finger anyway...so next time will be Neo, then the poll would be either CFVY JNPR and RWBY. Also the next poll is up. Until next time you perverted bitches and bastards!**


	4. Quickie 005

**OK! the poll said Team RWBY! now vote for your favorite waifu of said team!**


	5. Creamed the Ice

**Hello assholes! I know...long time...school blows hard than a 5 dollar slut. Any who, her is the next chapter, Neo, one of my favorite girls cause like her, Im mute...long story, PM if you wanna know...anyway, after this will be Team RWBY, and my favorite girls and waifu, Ruby Rose! So look forward...or dont, i dont give a damn.**

Neo screams out in pleasure as her womb is flooded with Cinder cum, her tiny belly expanding quickly from the shear amount of sperm. Neo begins twitching like mad with a twisted, lustful smile on her face.

"How was that mommy?" Emerald makes the illusion vanish as she looks upon Cinder in her sexy and skimpy red lace underwear.

"It was most excellent, Neo will be a fine addition, but after her, I take the innocent girls of Beacon next!"  
"Im already wet thinking about it mommy!"

"Mmm...as much as I would ~LOVE~ fucking your brown cunt right now, I need so save up for Neo."

Cinders plan was a tad more...blunt to take Neo. Like, real blunt.

"You wanted to see me?"  
Roman asks.

"Yes...I have need of you little minion."

"You want Neo? I mean...I guess you can borrow her!"  
"Excellent, send her to my warehouse!"

As the small framed ice cream girl opens the door to the warehouse, she is immediately tackled by Cinder.  
"Hello dear! Im going to have fun with you!"

As Cinder binds Neo's hands together, the little girl struggles under the pyromancer.

Neo, now naked, is hanging from the ceiling with a blindfold on her and in a small pink leather corset. Being the little masochist she is, the tight bindings have already made her wet slightly.

"My, my...already wet? Mmm...your a little masochist whore, aren't you Neo?"  
Cinder asks has her 14 inch and 4.5 girth cock stands at attention, throbbing and rock hard. Neo spys the cock and begins to drool, wanting that massive meat destroying her small body.

-SMACK- Cinder brings a whip down onto Neo's small, yet, round plump ass. The ice cream one shivers in pain and pleasure...painsure? Cinder continues beating Neo's body and they both grow wetter and wetter.

Cinder rubs her hand over Neo's ass before licking and kissing the right cheek.

"Im going to take you now, weather your ready or not!"  
Cinder slowly prods Neo's tiny and tight pussy with her big cock, Neo wanting is so bad. Cinder shoves the first 4 inches into Neo, noticing a lack of a hymen.  
"So you are a slut after all, eh?"  
Neo nods as her eyes glaze over. Cinder shoves 3 more inches in and her cock hits Neos womb with ease. But Cinder, not caring, shoves more and more of her cock in, past her cervix causing a big bulge to appear on Neo's small belly.  
"F-F-F-Fuck!...Your...so...tight!"  
Cinders cock can barley move inside Neo its so compact, as for Neo, she has her eyes rolled back and her tongue out as the massive dick ruins her tiny frame.

Cinder begins fucking Neo rough and fast, the bulge getting more and more noticeable on her belly. Neo runs her hands over the spot and pushes back, giving her even more sensations. Cinder grunts and curses with each thrust, Neo is the most tightest girl she will ever fuck! _Damn...I love this feeling! I cant wait for her womb to triple in size from my cum!_ Cinder grabs Neo by the ass and holds her up, forcing her member down into her with both gravity, hips and her arms. Neo is just lost in nirvana from the pleasure and shows no resistance.

"I...Im...close!" Cinder barley says as she explodes into Neos wanting pussy, her womb filling fast and expanding as the shear force floods her snatch. Neo just convulses from the cum, feeling her belly enlarge and cum flood from her pussy even though the massive cock is still there. 10 minutes of them both none stop cumming, Cinder removes her dick and Neo's almost 4 times the size belly deflates fast.

"Holy shit!...That was...great Neo!"  
Neo just lies there, motionless, eyes glazed over and and lustful smile on her mute lips. Neapolitan is broken and she serves her futa master until Cinder owns all of Vale!

Emerald walks in and cleans up the mess. "What will you do now momma?"

"Mmm...I have thought of this, and a girl you ran into in the hall way is a nice bet! She was cute, and fast!"

Cinder licks her lips as she imagines Ruby Rose, bowing down before her and blowing her cock. She has several "nice" dreams that night.

 **Its hard writing sometimes, everyone on this site should understand that...anyway...review or dont, fav or dont, follow or dont...i dont give a fuck! Until next time you perverted bitches and bastards!**


	6. Thorn-less Rose

**No, i aint dead. Busy. anyway...here it is**

 **Sorry...well kinda, anyway, its rusty but hey...its something**

Cinder, still disguised as a Haven student, strutted down the halls of Beacon to a certain red head scythe wielder. _'God...Shes gonna be so fucking tight...god I just want to fucking destroy her womb~!'_ Cinders nipples slowly perk up as she shes her prey in the hall.

"Hello there, do you remember me?"

Ruby looks behind her and smiles. "Oh yeah, I do! Your that girl I meet in the hall 2 weeks ago."

"Yeah thats me...I was...I was wondering if youd like to hand for a bit?"

"Sure! Im Ruby btw!"

"Cinder. I know a great spot, secluded from the masses of the city. Care to follow me?"

Cinders eyes flash with a fiery glow, which Ruby sees and remembers who this...beautiful women is.

(MAGICAL TIME SKIP)

Cinder sits down on a bench, its getting close to dusk, the sun shines over Cinder small, yet wonderoues curves. "I love this spot...breathe taking." Cinder says, unknowingly that Ruby readies Crescent Rose to fight off the evil women. "Well...it is a very pretty place"

Ruby slowly reaches back for her weapon but Cinder knocks her down first. "I dont think so!" she says kicking the scythe away.

"Get off me you fire eyed meanie!"

"Shut up will you?!"

Cinder grabs Rubys throat and begins to choke her to shut her up.

"Your mine now little red~! Mistress is gonna fuck you raw! Hahaha!"

Rubys eyes widen as she flails under her attacker, managing to kick Cinder in the ass.

"Oooohhhhh~" Cinder groans in pleasure, not from the ass kicking but from the 13 inch cock that just grew from her pussy. The long obelisk flops onto Rubys belly and throbs with want.

"MMMMMMPPPPHHH!" Ruby tries and screams but cant as she watches Cinder tear her skirt and panties away, leaving her drenched pussy exposed.

"Aw...you like being choked dont you cutie~? Dont worry...I'll take that as a challenge!"

Cinder moves closer to Rubys mouth and rubs if on her cheeks and over her lips, the smell slowly corrupting Rubys mind.

Cinder removes her hand from the throat of her prey, only to punch her side. Ruby opens her mouth to scream but is silenced by the massive cock being shoved into her throat.

"Ffffuck~! Your throat is warm and really tight!"

Cinder starts brutally face fucking Ruby, so much that she could, in theory, get whiplash it was that fast like the Road Runner (Meep Meep!)

Cinder grabs Rubys hair and pulls it, causing extreme pain and pleasure to the rose, which is evident by...

Squirt! Squirt squirt!

Cinder looks back to see Rubys innocent pussy cumming, squirting lots.

"You like this little slut? You'll feel nothing but this!"

Rubys attempts to free herself have stopped. Her mind has gotten to the breaking point, nothing but sex and her team are left in her 15 year old mind.

Cinder roars like a primal animal as she forcefully cums into Rubys throat, one of many throat pies to cum in her new life. Cinder gags Ruby until she has fully stopped, but before pulling out, she wiggles her cock inside the throat making Ruby pass out from oxygen loss.

(Another MAGICAL TIME SKIP~!)

Ruby wakes up chained to Cinders bed, butt naked except for her cape, her socks and stalking and a a leather neck choker.

"Hello?! Please! Someone, help ME?!"

"No one can hear you, little rose"

Ruby freezes at the voice.  
"OK! I liked the forceful blow job but...I...I..."

"SILENCE!" Cinder yells, her still 13 in cock fully hard and ready.

Ruby whimpers in fear as the pyromancer walks up and rubs her cock all over Rubys face, the sent making Ruby extremely wet and wanting.

This goes on for a few minutes before Ruby cracks. "PLEASE! I need it! Fuck me MISTRESS PLEASE!"

Cinder, laughing manically, closes her door with a mile wide evil smirk, knowing, Ruby Rose, is hers...

 **And im done...well heres to the return...im also gonna start a new one...story wise...until next time you perverted bitches and bastards**


End file.
